theeternalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylestone
Structure Kylestone is simple but tough. It was originally a barbaric settlement before it was officially annexed to Archana, and so it doesn't carry the same style as the other cities. The buildings all have but a single floor and are made almost completely of wood, save for some floors, the pillars' bases and a few adornments. Even the watchtowers and the walls are made of wood, the latter formed by several vertical tree trunks. Originally it only had one gate, but with the constant movement of travelers through the city, three new were opened with time. There is the North gate that leads to Blackbourne, the East gate to Edgemourn, the South gate to Novarooch and Springdrop and the West gate to Vilennor and the DeepRock Mountains. People & Culture As any barbaric descendant culture, Kylestone's people value freedom, honor in battle and glory, while magic is left aside. Therefore, besides the traveling bards, it is rare to see someone who strives for adventures and doesn't follow the path of the warrior. Even though, the bards aren't disrespected, on the contrary, they are essential to Kylestone's culture as storytelling is also of great importance; it is how their history and legends stay alive, while most other cultures rely on books. Also, unlike the other cities, strength is power in Kylestone. The position of Count is not a birthright, it is given to the one who proves to be the strongest to lead, and as this is the case, the Count may be challenged at any moment for the throne. When he dies, a tournament is set to choose the new Count. For it is a city always full of travelers, its population got more varied with time since its conquering. Originally formed only by Humans, it has been receiving a growing number of Dwarves and Half-Elves who want to live a different life from their people over the decades. Geography The City of Heroes stands at the very top of a hill between Blackbourne and Novarooch. Landmarks Heroes' Circle In the very center of the city lies the Heroes' Circle. This is a place where tales meet and where new adventurers begin theirs. A great fireplace that is never burn out is at the center, surrounded by a dozen of statues of great heroes that helped shaping Archana's history. This is by far the greatest historical place in the kingdom, where bards gather to tell the tales of new and old heroes and where warriors seek inspiration to start their own quests for glory. It is also considered an spiritual place by some. The Warrior's Impale Located near the East gate, The Warrior's Impale is the gathering spot of the legends, storytellers and adventurers, the best tavern in the entire kingdom. Thanks to the city's convenient location, most adventurers stop by Kylestone when returning from their quests, and stay at The Warrior's Impale, celebrating their victory for the rest of the day. For this, and its delicious foods and beverages, the Impale grew quickly, living up to its hometown's reputation. Traveling Notes Also known as the Bard's College, Kylestone's settlement is one of two colleges in Archana, the other being in Novarooch. The Traveling Notes college offer classes on many string and wind instruments, such as the violin and the flute, the more common examples. Such as is a bard's nature, they also teach basic techniques from traveling, such as proper equipment, how to avoid or fight back muggers and the best spots to spread the stories. Hall of the Great The Hall of the Great is where the Great, the Count, sits on his throne. The building is composed by two sections: the hall and the quarters. In the hall, there is the throne near the back wall, a long coal pit to heat the room during the winter in the center, and surrounding it, a narrow table full of chairs, where reunions take hold. Behind the hall, there are the quarters, where the Count, and anyone worthy such as advisers and personal guards live. Category:Archana Category:Cities & Towns